


Method Acting

by neveralarch



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan still gets in trouble, sometimes. Kara's not sure if she's there for him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightcamedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcamedown/gifts).



> Takes place after the movie.

"Hold on, honey, hold on," says Kara. The freshmen on the stage stop at her call, and Kara moves among them, straightening backs and adjusting arms. "You need to _project_ , move like your part."

She catches Brendan closing the door in the corner of her eye. She schools her face, but he can probably tell she noticed. Brendan can tell a lot of things.

He was a different man when he they were dating. Less angry, less jaded. He didn't mind that she had friends, and he didn't mind that being with her meant that he had friends too.

But it isn't freshman year anymore. They weren't good for each other and then Brendan went and checked out of the game. After what happened with poor Emily there isn't a chance of him buying back in.

"Okay, start again." Kara steps off the stage, and watches as the freshmen stumble through their lines.

Brendan comes up behind her, leaning down to talk in her ear.

"Do you remember being as young as that?" he asks. It really does seem to be a question.

"What do you need?" asks Kara in return.

"Would you believe that I just want the pleasure of your company?"

Kara twists her neck to look up at him. It's hard to see details this close, but there's a split in Brendan's lip and a few flecks of blood on his cheek, and he doesn't like her much any more anyway.

"I'm busy," she says, turning back to the stage.

"I'm just lying low for a minute," he says. "They won't come after me here. Unless you mind?"

"No," she says, immediately. It shouldn't be such a quick decision, but she covers with a smile. "Why don't you help me train some acting into these younglings?"

She steps back onto the stage, and the action stops again. She twirls and offers a hand up to Brendan, and, after a moment, he takes it.

"We're doing Satan Met a Lady," she says. "You've seen it."

"It was an awful movie." Brendan's smile is tight, and his eyes flicker to the outside door.

"It'll be a good play," says Kara firmly. She takes a script from the boy who was playing the PI and hands it to Brendan. "Here, let's show them how it's done."

They do the scene, and it's wonderful to see how Brendan falls into the part, giving himself up to it. He was never a great actor, but if you just gave him the right role it was hard to tell that he was acting rather than living. He's kept that, at least.

Kara leans into him, playing at the coquettish doll with ulterior motives. Brendan looks down at her and his lips quirk into a smile, real enough that it reaches his eyes.

The doors bang and a couple of toughs run in. Kara catches herself as Brendan slips away from her, headed for the dressing rooms.

Isn't that always how it is?

"Hey, Kara, sorry, but we just-" says a tough, some kid named Dan or Dane or Dale, Kara really doesn't care.

"There's nothing for you here," she says. Hands on hips, face hard, playing a different role now.

She'll play lots of parts for Brendan. Just not the ones he really needs.


End file.
